


Free cigarettes

by All_for_the_andreil



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron and Andrew don’t hate each other, Andrew is very gay, Andrew’s gay panic should be a character on its own, Consent is Sexy, Demisexual Neil Josten, Fluff, Getting Together, Highschool AU, Idiots in Love, Kevin and Andrew do hate each other though, Kevin’s asshole in this, Light Angst, M/M, No/light trauma, Oblivious Neil Josten, POV Andrew Minyard, Pining, Soft Boys, Wholesome Twinyards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_for_the_andreil/pseuds/All_for_the_andreil
Summary: “What are you doing?” He hisses quietly.“Introducing you to your new crush,” Aaron answer in the same hushed voice.“He’s not –” But before Andrew can finish, Aaron has already reached Neil and opened his stupid mouth.“You’re the kid from my math class who sleeps through the whole lesson yet somehow manages to get all the questions right.”Neil raises an eyebrow at Aaron but then smirks. “That’d be me, yes.”Highschool au where Neil is the new kid and Andrew is very gay
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 28
Kudos: 563





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here we go:  
> Dan and Kevin are kids of Wymack and Abby  
> Aaron and Andrew were adopted by Betsy  
> Nicky is in Germany  
> Neil lives with his uncle
> 
> Enjoy <3

Andrew Minyard did not enjoy going to parties. He thought the whole concept was kind of stupid. Bunch of kids under one roof, blasting bad music and getting drunk. Well, he wasn’t against the getting drunk part. He just preferred to get drunk where no one would judge him.

He usually tagged along because of Aaron. Betsy always liked it better when they were going there together. And although Aaron kept saying he doesn’t need a guard dog, Andrew wasn’t going to let him get into trouble.

It helped that most people at school were downright terrified of Andrew (which Aaron found hilarious). It was probably because his all-black wardrobe, constant poker-face and his dislike for social interactions. And few knives up his sleeves, but no one needed to know about _that_.

“I don’t understand why you insist going to these,” Andrew mumbles grumpily as they walk together into the house of Matt Boyd. There is a “beginning of the new school year” party and it looks like half the school is there.

“Come on, you need some friends,” Aaron says.

“I have friends.”

Aaron smirks. “Cigarettes don’t count.”

“What about Renee?” Andrew asks.

“Oh, the girl you go spare with? Sure,” Aaron sneers.

“I hate you.”

“Uh-um.”

Andrew flips Aaron and goes to search for some alcohol. He gets himself a cup of what is supposed to be vodka, another cup of beer for Aaron and he’s about to sneer something else to is twin, after handing him the cup, when he sees _him_.

He heard about Neil Josten, the new kid, but during the first week of school, he didn’t see him. Now he’s sure he’s having a hallucination. Neil is awfully gorgeous. The messy auburn curls, the big bright blue eyes, the wicked smile.

Andrew is panicking.

Aaron nudges him in the ribs. “Don’t look at him like that. It ruins your stoic image,” he says teasingly.

Andrew frowns. “Shut up.”

Neil is standing beside Dan, talking to Kevin. Uh, Kevin. Andrew and Kevin didn’t like each other since day one. Kevin was obsessed with exy and since Andrew played, Kevin expected his obsession will be shared. But Andrew didn’t give a single fuck about stickball and it drove Kevin crazy. Andrew fairly enjoyed that. The thing that got him to hate Kevin was his famous “it’s easier to remain heterosexual” speech, he gave Andrew after he heard about how Andrew hooked up with some guy. Kevin almost ended up with a knife in his stomach.

“C’mon,” Aaron says and to Andrew’s terror leads him right to Neil.

“What are you doing?” He hisses quietly.

“Introducing you to your new crush,” Aaron answer in the same hushed voice.

“He’s not –” But before Andrew can finish, Aaron has already reached Neil and opened his stupid mouth.

“You’re the kid from my math class who sleeps through the whole lesson yet somehow manages to get all the questions right.”

Neil raises an eyebrow at Aaron but then smirks. “That’d be me, yes.”

“I fucking hate you, man,” Aaron announces, but he’s smiling. “I’m Aaron.”

“Neil. Aren’t you also on the exy team?”

Aaron scoffs. “Oh. No. That is my evil doppelgänger.” He gestures to Andrew, who somehow didn’t expect Aaron to actually force him into the conversation.. Neil seizes him with unsure expression, at which Aaron laughs. “He doesn’t like parties. Or people. He only comes for the alcohol.”

“Cheers,” Andrew mumbles and empties his drink for emphasis. He hopes the alcohol would calm his nerves. It doesn’t.

But Neil doesn’t seem to mind Andrew’s cold attitude. He smiles at him and Andrew feels suddenly very warm. He hopes it’s just the alcohol. “Nice to meet you then.”

Andrew is so surprised Neil isn’t scared or opposed of him, that he completely blacks out and has no idea what to say.

Aaron rolls his eyes. “His name is Andrew. And he is usually able to talk.” He shoots Andrew a meaningful look.

Andrew has had enough. He didn’t want to come here in the first place, but not only he did, but he also managed to embarrass himself in front of the hot new guy.

“I need a cigarette,” he says, more to Aaron than anyone else and turns to get outside, when Neil casually asks: “Would you mind if I joined you?”

Andrew is sure this is going to be his death, but he manages to shrug and even make it look nonchalant.

So Neil follows him outside. It’s still quite warm, but most people are inside so at least it’s quiet.

Andrew lights Neil a cigarette but Neil just takes it and lets it burn without taking a drag.

“That’s a waste of perfectly good cigarette,” Andrew says.

Neil shrugs. “I just like the smell.”

Andrew scoffs. “Okay.”

Neil ignores the tone. He studies Andrew’s face with annoying intensity.

“What?” Andrew asks at last.

“Why did you come here if you don’t like it?” Neil questions him.

Andrew shrugs. “Because Aaron is idiot and gets into trouble easily.” He seizes Neil. “You don’t look like the party type either.”

Neil just shrugs again. “I thought it’d be good to meet new people.”

“And?”

Neil gives him a rather mischievous smile. “I met _you_.”

Andrew has to turn away so Neil won’t see how all the blood rushes to his face. “You’re saying that as if it was a good thing.”

“I’m sure you’re not as terrible as Kevin says you are. Plus I got a free cigarette.”

Andrew rolls his eyes at the mention of Kevin. “Kevin’s a homophobic exy-obsessed asshole.”

Neil smirks. “We have lot things in common then. Not the homophobic part though.”

So another exy junkie. Great. “You’re on the team.”

It’s not a question, but Neil still nods. “Yeah. We’re going to see each other often.”

Andrew pretends he doesn’t care about that.

“We should hang out sometimes,” Neil suggests as his cigarette burns to the filter.

And Andrew against his better judgement nods.

“So?” Aaron asks him later as they leave the party. It’s late and the night isn’t as warm as before and Andrew pulls his leather jacket closer around himself.

“So what?”

“You were talking with Neil quite long.”

Andrew doesn’t want to talk about Neil. Not with Aaron. “Hm.”

Aaron is not giving up so easily. “He was smiling when he came back, so I guess you weren’t a complete asshole. Good job.”

Andrew rolls his eyes. “Stop talking.”

“Are you going to ask him out?”

_Jesus Christ._ “No.”

“Why not?” Aaron presses on.

“I don’t know him.”

“Aw, come on. You’re scared.”

“I am going to stab you, Aaron,” Andrew threatens.

Aaron raises his hands up in surrender. “Okay, fine.”

🖤

Andrew is going to freeze his ass off and it’d be Kevin’s fucking fault. It was his stupid idea to have practice outside, since “the weather’s still nice”. The weather wasn’t nice. Or maybe it was when you were running full speed across the court. But Andrew was standing in the goal and wondered whether he could throw the racket at Kevin’s head.

The only reason why he haven’t already bailed on this is, unsurprisingly, Neil. Andrew was mildly interested to see him play, but what he didn’t count with was that Neil would be wearing fucking leggings. He has a pair of shorts over them, but still, Andrew can’t quite take his eyes off of his legs.

That’s also why he doesn’t focus on the ball and let’s Dan zoom past him and score without much trouble.

“Cut it out, Minyard,” Kevin hisses at him at the end of the practice.

Andrew, for once, isn’t sure what he’s talking about. “What?”

Kevin gives him an angry glare. “Neil.”

And somehow he thought he wasn’t being obvious. “What about him?” He asks impassively.

Kevin isn’t amused. “He doesn’t swing, so don’t even try.” Then he seizes him with rather disgusted look. “And even if he did, he definitely wouldn’t swing for _you_.”

Andrew smirks. “You seem to know quite a lot about this, considering the fact you’re dating your stickball racket.”

Kevin looks like he’s on a good way to punch Andrew, but both of them know who’d win this fight, so he settles for another hateful glare. “I mean it, Minyard. Stay away from him.”

Andrew sincerely doesn’t care about what Kevin wants, but he still thinks about his words. _Neil doesn’t swing_.

Universe apparently hates him.

🖤

“What are we waiting for?” Andrew asks Aaron impatiently as they wait on the school parking lot. Andrew wants to get the hell out of here as soon as physically possible, but Aaron is lingering behind.

“Neil.”

Andrew is sure he misheard. _“Neil?”_

Aaron nods, looking towards the school, searching for Neil’s auburn head. “He agreed to help me with math.”

“And I’m your personal driver since when?” Andrew asks sneeringly to mask his rising panic.

“Since you have a gigantic crush on him and would kill for any second with him?” Aaron replies with a smirk.

“I’m going to crash the car.”

“Sure you are.”

“Are you even failing math or is this some bad plan how to get me and Neil together?”

Aaron snorts. “God, no. I don’t care if you two date or whatever you want to do with him. I really need help with math and he’s like genius. He was literally dead asleep in the class today but when the teacher called him to solve the problem on the board, he just did? He didn’t even stutter! Everyone were staring at him like crazy.”

Andrew sighs. So not only Neil is hot and witty but also apparently smart. Great.

Neil joins them soon afterwards and he flashes Andrew a bright smile. “Oh, are you joining us?”

“This is my car,” Andrew points out and gets behind the wheel.

“It’s _our_ car,” Aaron corrects him as he sits on the passenger’s seat.

“Who passed the driving test on the first try?” Andrew reminds him with glee.

Aaron huffs in annoyance. “Stop bragging.”

Andrew’s not letting it go so easily. “How many tries did it take you again? Four?”

“ _Three_.”

“Oh, right, because that’s so much better.”

“Remind me to never sit in the car with you,” Neil says to Aaron and Andrew smirks victoriously.

Aaron tells him to drive them to the Sweetie’s and once Andrew pulls into the parking spot and Aaron gets out, Neil says: “You didn’t answer my question. Are you joining us?”

Andrew meets his gaze in the rearview mirror. “Should I?”

Neil shrugs. “Aaron said he’s paying.”

Well, Andrew doesn’t have to be persuaded further. Spending more time with Neil, antagonizing his brother and getting a free ice-cream? He won’t say no to that.

Aaron gives him a questioning look when he gets out of the car, but Andrew just shrugs and pretends it’s not a big deal.

Neil orders a plain black coffee and Andrew cringes at the mere thought. Neil seems to feel the same about Andrew’s bowl of chocolate-chip ice-cream, but he hands Andrew the biscuit he got along with his coffee.

Andrew raises an eyebrow at him, but takes the biscuit anyway.

“I don’t really like sweets,” Neil explains, watching as Andrew dips it in the ice-cream.

“You’re weird,” Andrew tells him.

Aaron kicks him under the table and gives Andrew a meaningful look. _This is not how you flirt_.

But Neil only chuckles and waves it off.

Neil spends the afternoon by explaining Aaron whatever the hell they are currently doing in math. Andrew doesn’t pretend to pay attention to the actual words, he’s too preoccupied by the way Neil’s eyes shine as he speaks and his hands as he writes out the equations.

“You are literally my savior,” Aaron tells Neil when they’re done and Neil smirks. “Glad I could help.”

Then Aaron notices what time it is and jumps to his feet at once. “Oh, fuck! I’m supposed to meet Katelyn in like ten minutes! Andrew, can I take the car? _Please_.”

Andrew isn’t sure whether this is real emergency or if this is Aaron’s subtle way how to get him stuck with Neil. He hopes for the former. “If you scratch it…”

“I won’t. Thanks.” He takes the keys. “Neil. Thank you. Really. Force Andrew to pay.” And with that he’s gone.

Neil watches the whole scene unfold with amused smile.

“Typical,” Andrew mumbles. Not that he’s actually mad.

“You don’t actually have to pay for me,” Neil assures him when they are handed the bill.

Andrew snorts. “I’ll make Aaron pay it back.” When Neil tries to protests, Andrew gives him a warning glare and fortunately, Neil sighs and lets it go.

Andrew walks Neil home. Well, it turns out they live pretty close to each other, so it isn’t a big deal, but Neil still smiles rather gratefully and Andrew’s stomach does a lot of funny things.

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow at practice?”

Andrew huffs. “If Kevin’s going to force us to practice outside, then I’m not coming.”

Neil chuckles. “If he suggests it, I’ll tell him to fuck off,” he promises.

Andrew almost, just almost, asks him if he could kiss him. Definitely not just because Neil would tell Kevin to fuck off for him, which is not hot at all.

But before he can do anything, Neil speaks up again: “I gotta go. Thanks for the coffee.”


	2. Chapter 2

Andrew is tired. His entire day was exhausting as hell and the very last thing he feels like doing is going to the goddamn practice and seeing Kevin’s stupid face. But on the other hand he’ll also see Neil’s stupid face. And that’s worth going to practice for.

Only when he comes to the locker room, there’s no sign of Neil.

He doesn’t bother changing into his gear or anything, just walks straight to the court, where he finds Dan, already dressed, talking to Wymack.

“Where’s Neil?” He asks, ignoring they are in the middle of the conversation.

Dan turns to him with quite surprised look. “He’s sick, so I suppose at home.”

Of course. At least he’s not stupid enough to drag his ass to the practice. Andrew nods at Dan and without any further apology walks out of the court to the parking lot.

He doesn’t exactly have a plan, but at least he has an excuse to skip practice and he’s always happy for that.

He pulls over at Neil’s house and halfway to the front door realizes this is probably a bad idea. But he knocks on the door anyway, before he can change his mind.

No answer.

Based on the fact that there’s no car in front of the house, Neil’s uncle’s out. And Neil is probably asleep or something. Andrew shouldn’t be here.

He tries the doorknob and to his surprise it’s not locked. So he lets himself in.

“Neil?” He calls as he walks in.

There’s a silence for few seconds, then Neil’s raspy voice, coming from somewhere upstairs. “‘ndrew?”

Andrew finds Neil in his room, curled under two blankets. He’s pale and shivering, his auburn hair plastered to his head, and he frowns at Andrew. “What are you doing here?”

“Dan said you’re sick. I came to check up on you.” He seizes Neil again. “You look like shit, by the way.” _Wow, his flirting skills really suck_. Neil doesn’t even look _that_ bad. Andrew hates the thought that he’s still attracted to this dumbass even like this.

Neil snorts. “Thanks.”

Andrew sighs and sits to Neil on the bed. He reaches for Neil and when Neil doesn’t try to get away, he feels his forehead. “Where’s your uncle?”

Neil huffs. “Work. He’ll be back on Saturday.”

That’s in two days. “Did you take some aspirin at least?”

“I feel like I might pass out if I try to walk down the stairs,” Neil says with a small smile.

Andrew rolls his eyes at him. “Tell me where it is.”

So he gets Neil aspirin and even manages to make tea and Neil smiles widely and Andrew’s heart misses few beats.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Neil mentions when he sips the tea. “You could catch it from me.”

Andrew can’t believe Neil’s really concerned about this right now. “I’m pretty sure you got this from running outside in this weather.”

Neil tilts his head, considering that. “That’s… possible.”

Andrew smirks. “Of course it is, dumbass.”

“Does that mean you’ll stay?” Neil asks in low, uncertain voice.

Andrew blinks at him in surprise. Neil wants him to stay? Maybe it’s just the fever talking. Either way, Andrew nods. “Sure.” And when Neil moves to make space for him on the bed and Andrew lies down next to him, Neil smiles sleepily and Andrew starts to wonder how much gay panic can his body take.

Apparently he’s going to test his limits, because Neil scoots closer to him. “You’re so warm,” he mumbles before burying his face in Andrew’s hoodie.

Andrew goes impossibly still, unsure what to do. He is in bed with Neil fucking Josten. He might have a stroke.

Neil looks up to him, concerned he crossed some sort of line, but before he can pull away, Andrew wraps his arm around Neil’s waist, keeping him close.

“Get some rest, idiot,” Andrew tells him and brushes some stray hair that fell into Neil’s eyes.

In response, Neil just yawns and he’s asleep within the next minute.

Andrew watches him, how calm he looks, trusting Andrew completely.

The peaceful moment is ruined when Andrew’s phone starts to ring. He quickly silences it, so it doesn’t wake up Neil, then carefully leaves the bed – Neil stirs but that’s all – and only after he’s behind closed door, he takes the call.

“What?” He snaps at his brother.

“Where are you? And more importantly – where’s the car?”

Andrew rolls his eyes. “I’m at Neil’s.”

“ _Oooh_.”

“Shut up. Not like that. He’s sick.”

“Sick?”

Andrew starts pacing along the corridor. “He has a fever.”

“Oh. Did you make him take some aspirin?”

“Yes, _doctor_.”

Aaron ignores the remark. “Do you want me to tell Bee to make some soup and bring it over?”

Andrew blinks in surprise. “You’d do that?”

“If I can take the car.”

Of course there’d be a catch in that. “Uh. Fine. I’ll text you the address.”

“Just share your location, idiot.”

“Asshole. Don’t ring, Neil’s asleep.”

“Okay.” He ends the call without a goodbye and Andrew rests his head against the nearest wall. But at least Neil will have something to eat.

Aaron shows up hour later with enough soup to feed family of five and Andrew reluctantly gives him the keys to the car.

“Bee wants you to be home by ten, by the way.” Aaron rolls his eyes while saying that. “School night and shit.”

“That’s fine.” Andrew doesn’t think he would survive spending the night with Neil anyway.

“Reheat it. He should eat it hot,” Aaron mentions, nodding at the soup.

“Will do. Thanks.”

“And don’t kiss him, or you’ll get sick,” Aaron adds with a smirk and quickly rans to the car before Andrew can kill him.

When Andrew returns back to Neil’s room, he finds him in the very same position as he left him, but when he lies down to him, Neil curls closer to him as if on instinct. Andrew certainly doesn’t find that endearing in any way.

When Neil wakes up, he looks a bit better than before and he even tells Andrew so, when he asks him.

“Are you hungry?”

“Hm, a bit. But I doubt there’s much to eat.”

“Aaron brought soup.”

Neil stares at him. “Aaron was here?”

Andrew shrugs. “Just between the front door. He wanted the car.”

“And he brought soup.”

It’s not a question, but Andrew still nods. “Yeah.”

“That’s nice.”

“Shut up. Do you want it or not?”

“Yes.”

Andrew reheats the soup and brings Neil a bowl and a spoon. “I’m not spoon-feeding you, Josten. Sit up,” he says when he finds Neil still lying, looking up at him expectantly.

“But my arms hurt,” Neil pouts.

“I will pour the soup into your lap,” Andrew threatens him.

Neil only smirks. “You’d have to change my clothes then.”

Andrew’s entire face goes red and he seriously wonders if he _could_ pour the soup on Neil. Is he doing this on purpose? Is he flirting with him?

But Neil resignedly sits up and takes the bowl at last.

“It’s really good,” Neil mentions as he eats.

“I’ll tell Bee you liked it,” Andrew assures him, this time without his usual sarcasm.

“Thank her for me.”

After Neil’s fed, Andrew makes him drink the tea before allowing him to lie down again. It’s getting late and he knows he’ll have to leave soon.

“You have to take another aspirin before going to sleep,” he tells Neil. Seeing how sleepy he already looks again, Andrew sighs. “You know what, I’ll just set you an alarm.”

“Okay,” Neil says simply and hands Andrew his phone.

Andrew sets the alarm and also types in his number. “If you need something, call me.”

Neil smirks when he sees the knife emoji Andrew set instead of his name. “That’s fitting.”

“I mean it, Neil.”

Neil smiles. “I know you do. Thank you. For everything.”

 _He shouldn’t be so fucking cute, this is going to be my death_ , Andrew thinks to himself. “I’ll come check up on you tomorrow. Don’t die till then.”

“I’ll do my best,” Neil promises.

The next day Andrew decides to not be an absolute asshole and goes to Dan to tell her he’s not going to today’s practice either. She isn’t happy about it, but when he admits he’s going to Neil’s, she positively melts.

“I didn’t know you and Neil were such good friends,” she mentions with approving smile. Andrew doesn’t mind Dan that much. He can’t believe how can she and Kevin be related.

He just hums in response, not really wanting to talk about Neil.

“Well, tell him to get better soon.”

When he walks into Neil’s house, he sees that Neil relocated himself onto the couch. There’s a pile of blankets there, the TV is on and Neil gives him a wide smile when he steps in the living room.

“You look better,” Andrew says, studying Neil.

“I feel better. The aspirin probably did the trick. Or maybe the soup. Or – most likely – your amazing care.”

Andrew snorts and sits on the couch to Neil. “Sure.”

“Seriously, thank you. You didn’t have to come.”

“It was either this or practice,” Andrew replies, trying to ignore how the tips of his ears go pink.

Neil looks at him in sudden awe. “ _Wait,_ you’re missing practice?!”

Andrew rolls his eyes. “There are more important things than exy, Junkie.”

“Should I take that as a compliment?” Neil asks amusedly.

 _I’ve been trying to flirt with you forever,_ Andrew wants to scream. Instead, he just shrugs and turns his attention to the TV.

“Are you actually watching exy?”

Neil hides a smile. “It’s entertaining.”

Andrew has to stifle a groan. “You start to sound like Kevin. And no, that is definitely not a compliment.”

Neil smirks. “We can watch something else.”

They end up watching some mindless cartoons and at some point, Neil rests his head on Andrew’s shoulder and Andrew is sure some god is trying to test his patience.

“I can go, if you want to sleep,” Andrew mentions.

“Mmh, no. This is nice.” He gazes at Andrew. “Unless you mind?”

Andrew rolls his eyes and pulls Neil’s blanket more around his shoulders. “Don’t ask stupid questions.”

Neil just smiles. “Don’t take it personally if I fall asleep on you.”  
He does end up falling asleep on Andrew and Andrew is too scared to move, afraid he’d wake him, so he watches the stupid cartoon and breathes in the smell of Neil’s shampoo, which he didn’t think he’d like, but of course he does.

When Neil wakes up, Andrew barely feels his shoulder, but he doesn’t really mind.

“Sorry,” Neil says and yawns. “I don’t think this was very entertaining afternoon for you.”

“Better than practice,” Andrew reminds him.

Neil chuckles softly and Andrew might kill to hear that sound again. “I promise that once I’m not stuck on this couch, I’ll think of something fun we can do.”

Andrew has few ideas in his mind, but he doesn’t vocalize any of them to Neil. “Okay,” he agrees simply.

Neil goes with him to the front door, through Andrew’s protests that he can let himself out just fine on his own.

“I’ll see you Monday?” Neil asks.

Andrew blinks. “I can come over the weekend, if you want.”

“Oh. I just thought you use that as an excuse to get out of practice.”

Andrew might actually die. “You really are stupid, Josten.”

Neil just laughs.

But Andrew comes over the weekend anyway, very unexpectedly meets Neil’s uncle, who’s surprisingly intimidating and Neil has to assure Andrew that he’s like that to everyone, and since Neil’s still not too fit yet, they end up in his room, watching more cartoons.

Andrew hates to admit this is probably the first time he’s spending time with someone he likes without hooking up with them and that he’s actually enjoying it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Andrew is sitting in his english class, slowly but surely getting bored to death, when he gets a text message.

_Can you meet me in bathroom on 2. floor?_

_Like right now?_

_This is Neil by the way_

Andrew stares at his phone for approximately five seconds before answering “ _on my way”,_ packing up his stuff and walking out of the class.

“Mr Minyard!” The teacher yells after him, but he doesn’t give a single fuck. He basically runs onto the second floor and to the bathroom.

He finds Neil there, sitting on the filthy floor, trying to stop the bleeding from his split eyebrow.

Neil looks up, startled, but when he sees it’s only Andrew, he relaxes. “Hi.”

“Hi? You text me out of nowhere, you look like a bloody mess and the only thing you say to me is hi?”

Neil winces at Andrew’s tone. “I’m sorry.”  
Andrew might actually kill him. “Shut up.” He crouches to Neil, takes his chin in his hand, so he can tilt his face and inspect the wound. There’s a bruise spreading from his brow bone across his temple to his cheekbone. Someone must’ve punched him. Andrew clenches his teeth.

“Why didn’t you go to the nurse?” Andrew asks, trying his best to not sound angry.

“I don’t trust her,” Neil says.

“But you trust me?”

“Obviously.”

Andrew takes a deep breath. Neil is definitely not making this easy for him. “Come on then. Let’s get out of here.”

Neil looks up at him in surprise. “I still have classes.”

“And you want to show up there looking like this?”

Neil pointedly doesn’t answer.

“Great. Now stop complaining and move your ass. There shouldn’t be anyone at my place, so we can clean you up.”

Neil is still staring at him in confusion. “I… You… Really?”

Andrew rolls his eyes. “Yes, Josten, really.”

Neil smiles despite the drying blood on his face. “Thank you.”

Andrew suppresses the urge to tell him to shut up again. Instead he just helps him on his feet and together they walk to Andrew’s car.

“Who did you get into fight with?” Andrew asks on the way home.

Neil shrugs. “Why does it matter?”

Andrew doesn’t tell him that it does in fact matter, because he’d hunt them down and kill them. “It was only a matter of time before your smart mouth got you into trouble.”

“It wasn’t my fault,” Neil protests. Andrew gives him an unconvinced look and Neil rolls his eyes. “Okay, maybe _a little_.”

Andrew smirks. Of course. Neil was an instigator at heart.

The house is gloriously silent when they walk in. Andrew takes Neil to the upstairs bathroom, cleans the blood from his face, disinfects the wound and places a band-aid over it. Neil holds still the entire time and Andrew has to remind himself to focus multiple times, because Neil is so close and he’s letting Andrew touch his face and uhh, this shouldn’t be so fucking hard. Andrew positively hates having feelings.

“I’ll get you some ice for the bruise,” he announces when he’s finished.

“Okay.”

“Do you want some painkillers as well?”

Neil shakes his head. “No, it’s fine.”

Andrew seizes him. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

So he gets Neil the ice and pulls him to his room. It’s bit of a mess, but Neil looks around with soft smile on his lips and when he meets Andrew’s eyes, his smile only widens and Andrew can’t take it anymore.

“Can I kiss you?”

He knows he fucked up right away. Neil’s smile freezes and he takes a step away from Andrew. “ _Oh._ I…” he begins but doesn’t finish the sentence.

Andrew is sure this is some punishment for whatever he did in his past life. “Nevermind. Forget it.”

Neil is looking at him with half confused, half surprised expression on his face. “You… You want to kiss me?” He asks slowly.

Andrew starts pacing the room, avoiding Neil’s eyes. “I won’t unless you want to.”

“That’s not what I was asking,” Neil says and the soft tone is killing Andrew.

He sighs. “Jesus, Josten, you really are oblivious.”

“Um. I’m sorry?”

Andrew has a sudden urge to hit his head against a wall in frustration. Neil is so goddamn _cute_ and this is so goddamn _unfair_.

“Drew. Look at me.”

Andrew does. Only because Neil asked nicely. And because calling him Drew did some funny things to his stomach. But at least Neil doesn’t seem to be angry.

“Ask me again.”

Andrew is sure he misheard. But when he gazes at Neil, he looks surprisingly determined. Idiot. “No.”

Neil frowns. “Why not?”

Andrew can’t believe they are actually having this conversation. Especially when he thought it can’t get any more awkward. “Because you think you have to say yes.”

“I don’t.”

“You don’t swing,” Andrew reminds him bitterly.

Neil returns Andrew’s glare without backing away. “I thought I don’t. But I’m allowed to change my mind, right?”

“I won’t force you to change your mind,” Andrew retorts.

Neil sighs. “You aren’t forcing me into anything. I trust you. So ask me again.”

Andrew narrows his eyes at Neil, trying to see through his lies. But it doesn’t seem Neil is lying. Is it possible that he really did change his mind?

In the end, Andrew takes a very uncertain step towards Neil and asks: “Yes or no?”

This time Neil smiles and moves closer instead of away. “Yes.”

Andrew leans to him and makes sure his movements are slow and Neil has enough time to pull away if he changed his mind again, but Neil meets him halfway to the kiss and they awkwardly bump into each other. Andrew starts to wonder if it could go any worse, but Neil only laughs, pulling away slightly and letting Andrew take the lead.

Andrew places his hand on the back of Neil’s neck, gives Neil one last questioning look and after Neil nods, he _finally_ kisses him.

It takes only few seconds for Andrew to decide that _this_ is how he’s going to die. He hopes Neil doesn’t hear how loudly his heart beats.

To his relief, Neil seems similarly lost. He returns every kiss with the same passion and after a while unsurely moves to put his hands onto Andrew’s shoulders. Andrew takes that as an invitation to wrap his other arm around Neil’s waist and pull him closer and Neil sighs into the kiss and Andrew knows he’s a goner.

When they eventually pull away, Andrew is happy to see how wrecked Neil looks (though he knows he must look even worse).

His only reaction is to sit on the bed, trying to make it seem like his knees didn’t just give out. Neil stands in front of him, gazing down at him still fucking smiling and has the audacity to ask: “Can we kiss again?”

In response Andrew pulls him into his lap. Neil lets out a surprised yelp, but definitely doesn’t complain. He straddles Andrew, careful, making sure he’s not overstepping any of Andrew’s boundaries before tangling his hands in Andrew’s hair and kissing him again.

Andrew loses track of time. Everything gets too hazy and he can’t focus properly with Neil so goddamn close to him.

They only pull away when they hear the front door opening.

“That’s Aaron,” Andrew mentions, bit breathless. He pulls strand of Neil’s hair from his face, unable to stop staring at him. “Hey, aren’t you hungry or something?” He asks, suddenly realizing he should’ve asked this way sooner.

Neil chuckles. “You are a terrible host.”

“You weren’t complaining a minute ago,” Andrew replies with a smirk.

But they end up going downstairs and Neil slips his hand into Andrew’s and Andrew is surprised, but in that pleasant kind of way and when Aaron sees them walk into the kitchen like this, he smirks.

“Fucking finally.”

Neil raises an eyebrow at him. “Finally?”

Andrew gives his twin a warning look. He’s been already embarrassed enough today.

Aaron of course ignores him. “Oh, Andrew’s been pining over you for _weeks_.”

“I’m going to kill you,” Andrew hisses.

But Neil seems genuinely perplexed by that information. He turns to Andrew. “Really?”

Andrew is certainly going to kill Aaron. And probably himself as well.

“Was it not obvious?” Aaron asks amusedly.

Neil shrugs. “He kind of looked like he’s annoyed with me most of the time.”

“Stop talking. Both of you. Now,” Andrew says, pointing a finger at Aaron when he opens his mouth.

Aaron laughs at him, but obediently walks up to his room without another word.

“You should’ve said something,” Neil mentions softly.

Andrew sighs. “I was fine with pining over you from distance,” he sneers. “And to be honest I _was_ annoyed with you most of the time.”

Neil snorts. “You are such an asshole.” But he kisses him anyway.

🖤

Andrew feels like the entire school knows the two of them are dating before the first class even begins. Maybe it’s because he drove Neil to school and let him wear his jacket. Or that Neil refused to let go of Andrew’s hand the entire time they were walking together through the halls.

He doesn’t really care people know, he doubts they’ll comment on it. At least not in front of him. But to his surprise, when he comes to the locker room before practice, Kevin’s already there and he doesn’t look happy.

“What the fuck is your problem, Minyard?” He hisses as soon as he spots Andrew.

Andrew raises an eyebrow at him in silent question.

“I told you to stay away from Neil.”

“Oh, you thought I’d take relationship advice from _you_?” Andrew sneers.

Kevin grits his teeth. “I don’t know what mind games you’ve been playing with him, but I’m not letting you do this.”

“And what exactly are you going to do?” Andrew asks amusedly.

“I’ll tell him precisely what you are. Psychotic, violent, aggressive –”

“I think that’s quite enough,” Neil hisses from between the door and they both turn to him in surprise. Kevin opens his mouth to talk, but Neil doesn’t let him. “I’m not a fucking damsel in distress, Kevin, I don’t need you to take care of me. You know nothing about me and you certainly know nothing about Andrew, so cut out this bullshit.”

“So you are telling me he’s not hurting you?” Kevin asks viciously.

It takes Neil few seconds to realize Kevin’s referring to the bruise on his cheek, but when he does, he looks like he’s going to punch Kevin. “You think _he_ did this to me? Are you out of your fucking mind? Andrew would _never_ hurt me.”

“How the hell do you know that?”

“Because he’s not a bad person!” Neil practically yells. Andrew might be in love. “So stop pretending you understand, because you don’t and the only reason why you care is because you know that if I don’t play you’ll be out of the game and that’s fucking pathetic. I’ve got some news for you – there are more important things than stickball.”

Yes, Andrew is definitely in love.

Neil’s angry tone and raised voice got the attention of the rest of their teammates and Andrew notices them lingering in the hall, watching Neil yelling at Kevin.

Neil notices them as well and turns to them at once. “Anyone else has some problems with Andrew and me?” His tone indicates he’s going to get into another monologue about how great Andrew is if someone says yes.

But they all shake their heads and Neil flashes Andrew a victorious smile. It takes all of Andrew’s self control to not kiss him right there in front of everyone.

🖤

“Seriously, Josten? I thought that when you said “date” you had some more creative idea in mind,” Andrew says as he resignedly follows Neil into the bistro where Neil tutored Aaron in math.

Neil grins. “I thought this was fitting.”

“I hate you,” Andrew mumbles.

“I know,” Neil assures him with a smile and takes his hand. “I love you too.”

Andrew just sighs and allows Neil to choose them a booth. He will need a lot of ice-cream. Neil obviously counts with that and orders him the biggest bowl they have. He himself gets only black coffee again, but when the waitress brings it, he casually hands Andrew the goddamn biscuit he got along with it.

Andrew rolls his eyes at the stupid smile on Neil’s face, but takes the biscuit anyway and when Neil reaches for his hand across the table, he lets him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 😙


End file.
